


Panic Attack

by Shamrock3185



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hollstein fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamrock3185/pseuds/Shamrock3185
Summary: Right after they crawl out of the pit, Laura and Carmilla are re-united with their friends and Mr. Hollis. Laura, Carmilla, and Mr. Hollis get a hotel for a night or two in Styria. When Laura finally has a chance to sit down and breathe, being able to think things over and let everything settle in, she has a panic attack and Carmilla is there for her.





	Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Comments & feedback are welcome and appreciated. If you did like this, check out my other Carmilla fanfics.

After everything that happened, Laura and Carmilla climbed out of the pit hand in hand, running off into the distance and laughing. It seemed odd, even a little crazy, that just mere minutes after the events that had unfolded, they could produce laughter. But then again, how couldn’t they be happy? Inanna was re-binded, Perry was back to her usual self, and even though there were casualties and LaFontaine lost one of their eyes, almost everyone had made it out alive, and it was finally over. 

Laura found her father on the outskirts of campus, a small army of giants and two helicopters revolving in the air in tow. Mel, Elsie, Kirsch, Danny, LaF, and Perry were all there too, some of them looking worse for the wear, but overall everyone looked extremely relieved and happy.

“Laura!” Mr. Hollis called, looking downright ecstatic to see her.

“DAD!” Laura shouted happily, running up and jumping into his arms for a hug. He held her tight, swinging her slightly and kissing the top of her blonde head.

“Are you okay?” He asked, putting Laura down and eyeing her warily, jostling her all around to check for signs of injuries.

Laura chanced a glance at Carmilla, who was standing beside her, and though neither of them spoke, their eyes said it all: What Papa Hollis doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

“I’m fine, dad.” Laura said, easing out of his grip. “Honestly, I’m okay. We talked about this, remember?”

She gave him a stern look, and Mr. Hollis relented at once, throwing up his hands in surrender. 

“Okay, okay. You’re right. Just checking, sweetheart.”

As if saved by the bell, all of Laura’s friends spotted her and hurried over. The small group of giants walked past, shaking the earth around them, the helicopters buzzing off in the same direction.

“LAURA!” LaF and Perry yelled in unison.

LaFontaine engulfed Laura in a bear hug, which Laura returned, laughing. 

“How’s your eye?” She asked. 

LaF shrugged indifferently. Their head was wrapped with a bandage to cover the wound.

“Not sure.” They said. “I’m gonna have to get it checked out. But if it’s, you know, past repair, I’m totally getting a robotic eye!”

Carmilla sighed half-heartedly in the background.

“Of course you are.” She said, but her smile gave her away.

“LaFontaine’s eye is one thing, but what about you?!” Perry asked, almost hysterically.

“Yeah, I totally thought I lost you little nerd hottie!” Kirsch said seriously. Then, spotting the look Mr. Hollis gave him, quickly correcting himself, “I mean Laura.”

“It’s a looong story.” Laura said. “But I’m okay.”

Laura could see her father giving her a sideways look, but he quickly turned his attention elsewhere. It seemed that, finally, his many years of being overbearing and overprotective had come to an end, and Laura was extremely grateful. Apparently he had taken their last conversation to heart.

“Glad to hear it, Hollis.” Danny said. She tried to smile, but just couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

Laura knew it had nothing to do with her. Even after everything that happened, she and Danny were still good friends. But Danny was different now. Her skin was as pale as Carmilla’s, her hair just as black. There was a different glint in her eyes, and she seemed depressed and lost. Laura frowned.

“Um, Lawrence.” Carmilla piped up, making Laura quirk an eyebrow and crane her head to look over at her girlfriend. “Can I talk to you for a second? In private?”

“Sure.” Danny said apathetically, shrugging her shoulders and following Carmilla a few feet away so they could talk in silence. 

Laura had no idea what was going on, but she didn’t have much time to think about it. Mel and Elsie had just shown up, and even after they all almost died and the world almost ended, Mel still found it necessary to give Laura a ration of shit before cracking a smile and saying, 

“You’re alright, Hollis. Keep in touch.” 

After everyone had said their goodbyes and promised to keep in touch, they walked off. Kirsch waited quietly with Laura until Carmilla and Danny came walking back over.

Danny looked slightly less droopy, and Laura suddenly understood. Carmilla was giving Danny a pep talk, reassuring her that although things were different, she’d be okay. Hell, with Danny now a vampire and Carmilla now human, they were almost in the same boat. 

Laura gave Carmilla a big smile, which Carmilla pointedly rolled her eyes at, but she smirked all the same.

“Come on, D-Bear.” Kirsch said enthusiastically, after he and Danny said their goodbyes. “You can totally bunk with me! What college are you thinking about going to? We could-”

“Kirsch.” They heard Danny say as their backs retreated. “You’re sweet. But please shut up.”

“Woah, what was that about?” Mr. Hollis asked, jabbing his thumb in their direction.

Laura and Carmilla looked at each other and began laughing.

“I promise, dad, you don’t wanna know.” 

“Right.” Mr. Hollis said, taking the hint. “Well, I figure I’d get a hotel room for a night or two until I can book a flight home. And, sweetheart, I know you’re not a baby, but…" He twisted his hands nervously. "Please come with me. Come home for a few weeks, get yourself sorted out and maybe take some time off before you go running off to college again. What do you say, Laura? Humor your old man.”

He looked so hopeful. Laura bit her lip and turned to Carmilla.

“And, of course, bring Carmilla along too.” Mr. Hollis said, answering Laura’s unasked question. “You’re welcome anytime at the Hollis residence.” 

He smiled at Carmilla, who returned the gesture and said, “Thank you, sir” seriously. Laura had to bite her tongue to stop from laughing. Her father and her girlfriend getting along. It was adorable!

“What do you say, Carm?” Laura asked quietly, turning to fully face her girlfriend and taking her hand, interlacing their fingers. 

Carmilla’s smile said it all.

“I go where you go, sweetheart. Besides, I can’t leave you by yourself. You attract trouble like a magnet.”

“Now THAT we can agree on!” Mr. Hollis said.

Laura scoffed at them.

 

Hand in hand, Carmilla and Laura took one last look over their shoulders at the Silas campus as they walked away. They had been through so much, seen so much, and it felt like a dream walking away from it together, in love, never having to see this nightmare of a university again.

*//*

It took a bit of walking, but they eventually found a hotel in a small Styrian town that could accommodate them for a night or two. Carmilla tried desperately to pay for her and Laura’s room, but Mr. Hollis ended up paying for all three of them. He bought a room for himself, and after a stern look from Laura, a room for her and Carmilla to share together.

When Laura and Carmilla found the door to their room, Mr. Hollis stopped to say goodnight. His room was on the second floor of the building, which Laura was secretly thrilled about.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Mr. Hollis said, hugging his daughter. “Try to get some rest, okay? We’ll go out for breakfast tomorrow, the three of us. And I’ll buy you whatever you need until we get home. Clothes, toiletries, whatever.”

“Thanks, dad.” Laura said.

“That goes for you too, Carmilla.” Mr. Hollis said.

“Oh, I-” Carmilla said, but Mr. Hollis cut her off.

“No butts! I say so.” 

He disappeared up the stairs, a shocked Carmilla calling out, “Thank you, sir!” to his retreating back.

“Oh my god, my dad loves you!” Laura gushed, kissing Carmilla on the cheek. 

Carmilla blushed, smiling shyly as she held open the room door for Laura.

“I like him too.”

The hotel room was modest and humble. There was one bed, a small t.v., a very cramped bathroom, and a window showing the street outside. 

“This is nice.” Laura said, flopping down on the bed.

“It’ll work.” Carmilla said, shrugging her shoulders, taking a seat next to Laura.

Laura sat up, smiling, and leaned in to press her lips against Carmilla’s. It was wild, Carm now being the same temperature as her, her porcelain skin warm. Laura could feel her heartbeat, fast and erratic, against the palm of her hand. 

Their kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session. Laura whined when Carmilla pulled away a few minutes later.

“Don’t worry, cutie, we’ve got the rest of our lives.” Carmilla said with a wink, standing up. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Let’s just pray this place has hot water.”

Laura watched her walk into the bathroom, unashamedly checking out Carmilla’s ass as she walked away.

With a sigh, Laura sat on the edge of the bed, looking out of the window to the deserted street beyond.

Everything was going to be so different now. There were no more gods to fight, no more crazy university, no more worrying about anyone dying. She and Carmilla were alive, had made it through together and in love. And Carmilla was human again, which meant that they could live the rest of their lives together. Laura pictured them travelling, getting married, buying a home, having kids. She thought about all they had been through, the good times and bad, both of them dying and yet still here, still present. She wondered what college she would go to, what new challenges and adventures the future held, and the fact that it was finally, utterly over. Things were fine again.

It was too much for Laura. She thought too much, too soon. The weight of everything that had happened crashed around her like an earth quake, and she felt it happening right away. Her heart began beating painfully against her chest. She was hyperventilating, couldn’t catch her breath. The room was blurry, her thoughts racing. She was panicking, tears falling from her eyes despite the fact that she wasn’t sad at all. 

Carmilla must have heard her making strange noises from the bathroom, as the door was still open, and she peeked her head out to see what was going on.

“Laura?” She asked.

But when she saw Laura, clutching her chest, crying and hyperventilating on the bed, her eyes widened in fear. She raced over, kneeling down in front of her girlfriend, a look of worry and concern etched on her face.

“Laura! What’s wrong?” She asked, cupping Laura’s face in her hands.

Laura wanted to answer, but just didn’t have the ability, so she simply shook her head.

“Is it your heart?” Carmilla asked, now panicked herself. “Does it hurt?”

Laura nodded, still trying to find words.

“Why would that be happening?” Carmilla asked out loud. “Laura, say something!”

Laura spluttered, still unable to speak.

Looking on the verge of tears herself, Carmilla ripped Laura’s hand away from her chest and replaced it with her own, feeling her rapid heartbeat.

“No…” She said, shaking her head, looking distraught. “This isn’t supposed to happen. This is supposed to be over! Please, Laura…”

Laura took Carmilla’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, trying to say she was okay, but it sent the wrong message to Carmilla, who began crying in earnest. She pulled Laura’s face to hers, kissing her forehead. 

“I love you, Laura. Please, not after everything we just went through. You’re supposed to be okay now! You are NOT dying on me again!”

Laura shook her head again. Carmilla was panicking, which was making Laura’s panicking worse. 

“It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart.” Carmilla said, trying to sound reassuring. “You’re gonna be okay.”

Just then, there was a knock on their door. Mr. Hollis’ voice carried through the walls.

“Laura? You still up, sweetie? I wanted to know if you needed a phone charger. I’ve got a second one that should work for yours if you do.”

Laura reached out to try and stop her, but Carmilla was too fast, even in her human form. She yanked the door open, revealing her tear-stained, hysterical face to Mr. Hollis.

“Carmilla, what-?” Mr. Hollis began.

“I don’t know what to do!” Carmilla cried. “This shouldn’t be happening again. There’s not even a hospital close by!”

Mr. Hollis rushed past her, quickly making his way over to Laura. He, too, kneeled down in front of her, but when he saw the state she was in, he breathed a sigh of relief.

“It’s alright, Carmilla.”

“What?” Carmilla said, stopping on the spot and looking angry. “No, it’s not!”

“Yes, it is.” Mr. Hollis said patiently, not raising his voice. He gave Laura’s shoulder a squeeze before standing up and facing Carmilla.

“Can I talk to you in the hallway for a second?”

“Are you serious?” Carmilla spat, standing her ground furiously, still crying. “Your daughter is dy-”

“She’s not dying.” Mr. Hollis said simply.  
‘  
Carmilla blinked, clearly confused beyond words.

“Just, come on.” Mr. Hollis said, taking Carmilla gently by the arm and leading her out into the hallway.

Carmilla glanced back at Laura nervously before the door shut, and the two of them were alone.

“Laura’s not dying, Carmilla.” Mr. Hollis said firmly. “She’s having a panic attack.”

It took a few seconds for his words to hit Carmilla, but when they did, she gave an audible sigh of relief. She felt on the verge of passing out. There was only so much crap she could take in one day.

“She used to get them all the time when she was little, after her mom died.” Mr. Hollis continued. He stared down at his shoes as he spoke. “They were pretty severe. I got her involved in activities, to keep her mind off it, like Krav Maga, and eventually they stopped.”

He sighed loudly.

“I guess all of this craziness finally caught up with her.”

“What do I do?” Carmilla asked, trying not to sound as desperate as she was.

Mr. Hollis looked up and smiled at her.

“Just be there for her. That’s all she needs. She needs you, Carmilla, not me.” 

He turned and walked away before Carmilla had a chance to think of a response. After taking a deep breath and wiping her face, trying to let Mr. Hollis’ words sink in, Carmilla walked back into the hotel room.

Laura was exactly where they had left her, still hyperventilating and crying, her face slightly blotchy. Carmilla sat down next to her, taking Laura’s face in her hands and gently lifting her head up so that they were eye to eye, wiping her tears away. 

“Cupcake, it’s okay.”

Laura hiccuped and leaned in closer. Carmilla wrapped her arms around the small girl, stroking her hair and whispering to her as Laura shook in her arms, trying to catch her breath.

“It’s alright, Laura. I’m here. Everything’s fine, sweetheart. It’s all over.”

Laura was slowly regaining control. Carmilla’s touch and voice were incredibly soothing and she closed her eyes as she listened to her girlfriend talk, trying to focus all of her attention on her.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. I know how hard it is when things are crazy and chaotic and suddenly they just stop on a dime. But I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

Carmilla noticed that Laura was calming down, her breathing starting to even out, so she kept talking.

“We have the rest of our lives together, Laura. We can go anywhere, do anything. I’m gonna fly you all over the world, cupcake. I’m gonna show you the Eiffel Tower, the Pyramids; we’ll walk through Florence during the day and Danube at night. We’ll see the stars in Brazil and swim in the ocean. We’ll go everywhere, creampuff. And you don’t ever have to worry about Angler fish gods or death goddesses or any of that ever again. I’ll never, ever let anything happen to you, Laura. You have me forever. I’m never going anywhere. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

Laura opened her eyes. She had caught her breath, her mind no longer racing. Her heart was beating a steady rhythm, content and at ease. Her tears had stopped flowing.

She looked up at Carmilla and gave her a watery smile.

“Promise?” She asked.

Carmilla brought their lips together, willing Laura to feel how much she loved her.

“I promise, sweetheart. The world is ours, and I am yours. This is just the beginning.”


End file.
